


Noise Complaint

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Apartment AU, Fluff, Isaac is Scarf Guy, M/M, Neighbors, Oblivious Scott, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Scott has a rough night, and accidentally writes an angry note to the wrong neighbor. Things work out in the end, though.





	Noise Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this anon prompt on tumblr: ‘I was deliriously tired last weekend and thought it was you making all that noise so I wrote you a rude note stating that you can’t get away with being noisy just because you’re super hot’ AU

In Scott’s defense, it’d been a long week at the clinic, and he’d been up most of the night helping to deliver a litter of puppies. He’d stumbled home—ending up in front of his own apartment door this time!—and flopped into bed, planning to sleep for a week at least.

Only to be yanked out of his doze multiple times by a heavy, thumping bass and the muffled sounds of people shouting and laughing. _If they can’t hear each other over the music, why don’t they turn it down?_ he’d thought muzzily.

He was way too tired to get into a fight, not without Stiles to back him up, so he went passive-aggressive instead. He’d swayed out into the hallway to figure out who the culprit was, then he’d grabbed a piece of paper and angrily written: _I don’t care how hot you are, you’re not allowed to be so noisy this late at night!_

He’d stuck it on their door, pounding on the tape for good measure, then had crawled exhaustedly back into bed. And, a few minutes later, when the noise stopped, Scott promptly slid into a deep sleep and didn’t think about it again.

It’s possible, however, that he may have miscalculated _where_ , exactly, all the noise was coming from. And he’s only coming to that conclusion now because Hot Scarf Guy, his next door neighbor, is standing at his door with note in hand, eyebrow cocked.

Scott had thought the time he’d come home drunk and tried to let himself into Hot Scarf Guy’s apartment would be the last embarrassing thing he did around him, but apparently that’s not to be.

(He’d originally just referred to him as Scarf Guy, purely in hopes of warding off a ridiculous crush—Scott knows his type, okay? But when said crush had become unavoidable—he’d been incredibly nice about Scott practically breaking into his apartment—he’d given in an added the _hot_. It was only fair.)

“You know it wasn’t me throwing that obnoxious party, right?” he says, gently waving Scott’s note.

“Oops?” Scott says, and despite the mortification he’s feeling, he can’t help noticing just how good his neighbor looks. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s cool. I just didn’t want you to think I was… _using my hotness_ to get away with something,” he says with a little smirk. “And I did go across the hall and tell the _actual_ noisy people to keep it down, so it worked out in the long run.”

“Oh, thanks,” Scott says shyly, hoping his blush isn’t showing.

“Yeah, I felt bad. I could hear your sad, sleep-deprived noises—though admittedly they were very similar to the sad, drunk noises you were making while slumped against my door the other week—and I figured I could do something to help.” He cocks his head. “What had you so wiped out, anyway?”

“Do you want to see?” Scott asks eagerly, bouncing a little on his toes.

“Um, sure,” Hot Scarf Guy says, looking a little taken aback at the enthusiasm.

“Come on in,” Scott says, gesturing to the corner of his living room. “Have a look over there.”

Nodding, he starts to make his way over, then stops midway, turning to look back at him. “I’m Isaac, by the way,” he says. “I meant to introduce myself earlier.”

“I’m Scott, nice to meet you,” he says, grinning brightly. Judging by the way Isaac’s eyes widen, it’s a little too sunny. Stiles is always joking that he’s going to blind people with his smile.

“Yeah,” Isaac says, blinking a little, then turns back toward the box in the living room.

Scott follows him, and gets to watch the expression on Isaac’s face completely transform when he sees what’s inside.

“Oh,” he says softly, crouching down. “Can I pick one up?”

“Sure,” Scott says, nodding encouragingly. “They like to be held.”

After he’d gotten some rest, Deaton had called and asked if he’d be willing to take a few of the weaker puppies and look after them for a little while. Scott had eagerly said yes, since he had two days off anyway.

“So are you, like, a pet sitter, or something?” Isaac asks, gently scooping one of the puppies up.

“No, I work for a vet,” Scott says. “And these guys had kind of a rough delivery, so I’m taking care of them and letting the mother rest. That’s why I was up so late the other night.”

Isaac nods, then waits until Scott has a puppy of his own cradled against his chest before saying, “So you think I’m hot, right? Planning to do anything about that?”

“I, um,” Scott says, nervously stroking the puppy’s back to buy himself time. “Do you _want_ me to do something about it?”

Isaac smiles, and he looks almost too good to be real. “You could ask me out on a date,” he says, suddenly fascinated by his puppy’s tiny little paws.

“Would you actually go—” Scott starts, because sometimes things take a minute to really sink in. “Um, I’m going to be looking after these guys for the next few days, but we could go on a date after that. If you want?”

Isaac looks thoughtful for a moment, setting his puppy down in the box and picking up a different one before saying, “Well, if you can’t go out,” in a neutral tone.

Scott feels his heart sink. Was that his only chance with Isaac? Did he blow it already?

“Then we’ll just have to order in!” Isaac finishes brightly, and Scott heaves a little sigh of relief. If Isaac wasn’t going to be cool with him spending time taking care of puppies, he probably wasn’t going to be good boyfriend material anyway.

“That sounds great,” he says happily, then notices Isaac glancing between him and the puppy he’s holding. “What is it?”

“Oh, just trying to figure out who’s cuter, you or the puppy,” Isaac says teasingly.

Scott is almost certainly blushing now, he can feel the heat of it in his cheeks. He’s also probably smiling like a dope, but he can’t really bring himself to care.

Isaac leans in close, and softly brushes his lips across Scott’s. “It’s definitely you,” he says.

(They order takeout and watch a movie while cuddling the puppies, and it’s honestly the best first date Scott’s ever had.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
